The present disclosure relates to a print device that is provided with a plurality of printing mechanisms.
In related art, a print device is known that is configured to perform printing on a tube. Further, a print device is known that is provided with a plurality of printing mechanisms. For example, a print device is known in which two printing mechanisms are provided in a left and right arrangement. A print device is known in which two printing mechanisms are provided in an up and down arrangement. A print device is known in which two printing mechanisms are provided in a front and rear arrangement.